Avengers: The Next Generation
Avengers: The Next Generation is an American Superhero-Action Film. It is a live action adaptation of the 2008 Animated Film, Next Avengers, Heroes of Tomorrow. Plot Years ago, The Avengers fought their worst enemy, Ultron, in the fight, many of the Avengers were killed, the only known survivors were Thor, the Hulk, Vision & Iron Man, the Avengers trusted Tony to take care of their children, Captain America & Black Widow's son, James, Thor's Daughter, Torrun, Black Panther's son, Azari & Ant Man & Wasp's son, Henry, sadly, Hawkeye's son was declared dead before Tony could reach him. For years, Tony raised the children as if they were his own, telling them stories about the Avengers and keeping them safe on a secluded island. The children, now in their teenage years, have grown accustomed to their secluded life, generally spending their time either training to defend themselves, or playing games, when the intruder alarm goes off, the kids meet Vision, who Tony had been using to spy on the outside world, Tony takes Vision to a lab where the children follow and Vision explains that Hawkeye's son is actually alive, unfortunately, when one of the children accidentally sets off an alarm, Ultron is alerted of their location and comes to kill Iron Man. Tony tells the kids to take Vision to the watch tower, but they are attacked by several of Ultron's forces on the way, when the kids are able to defeat Ultron's robotic soldiers, Ultron arrives and discovers who the kids are and attempts to kill them, only for Tony, wearing the Iron Man armor, to come to the children's aid and fends off Ultron long enough for the children to get away. The children arrive at the watch tower, which is revealed to be a jet which flies off, taking the kids away. Vision explains that he is taking the kids to another secluded location where Ultron won't find them, however, Henry is able to rewire the jet to fly to Ultron's hideout to find Tony, when they arrive, Torrun is separated from the group and is attacked by some more of Ultron's forces, in spite of putting up a good fight, Torrun is overpowered, Ultron's forces are about to kill her when a guy wielding a bow and arrows comes to her rescue, along with an army of other humans, the guy gets Torrun to safety, but Torrun's sword is left behind. Meanwhile, the guys try to find Torrun but run into the other humans, who are about to kill them, until Torrun and the human's leader request to let them live, the humans take the children to their hideout, where the leader reveals himself to be Hawkeye's son, Francis Barton, leader of the human resistance, while Francis believes that Ultron would have killed Tony, one of the resistance spies say that Ultron is keeping Tony alive to use as bait for the kids. The kids head to Ultron's whereabouts and find a trophy display from when Ultron killed the Avengers, with trophies like Captain America's Shield, Black Widow's Gauntlets, War Machine's Helmet, Ant Man's Belt, Wasps's Helmet, Falcon's Goggles & Flight Pack, Nick Fury's Eye Patch, Quicksilver's Running Shoes, Scarlet Witch's Headpiece, Black Panther's Headpiece and Hawkeye's Bow. The kids find Tony, but fall for Ultron's trap, only for Francis and the resistance to save Tony and the Children, unfortunately, Vision is killed in the battle. Tony explains everything to the children, and apologizes to Francis for not saving him, believing him to be dead. Tony explains that there is no way to beat Ultron without a little more help, and they set out to find the Hulk, who has been living in the middle of nowhere for years. While the kids take the jet to find the Hulk, Torrun and Francis develop an attraction for each other, and the team mourn Vision's death. The team find Bruce Banner, who has spent his time trying to find a cure for his gamma radiation and refuses to help. James comes up with an idea and uses the jet to lure Ultron to them to finish things once and for all, Torrun, believing that they are doomed, tries to run away and prays for a way to keep her family safe, at that point, her sword is returned to her, and Torrun is filled with confidence. Tony finds out about the kids plan and suits up in The Hulkbuster to fight Ultron as his forces arrive, the kids defeat Ultron's army, but Ultron proves to be harder to beat, when Henry makes Bruce angry, the Hulk comes out and assists the group, together, the team are able to defeat Ultron and tear him apart, only for Hulk to leave, Tony reveals that Ultron will repair himself, so Torrun grabs Ultron, flies into space and throws him into the sun, however, Torrun soon passes out from the lack of oxygen, only for her father, Thor, to come to her aid and offer her a chance to live in Asgard, however, Torrun wishes to return home to her family and Thor sends her back to earth, in full Asgardian armor. Tony reveals that Ultron still has many forces that need taken down, so the kids decide to take down the rest of Ultron's army. Cast *Cameron Monaghan as James Rogers- The Son of Captain America and Black Widow. *Natalie Alyn Lind as Torrun- The Daughter of Thor. *Ross Lynch as Francis Barton- The Son of Hawkeye. *Jaden Smith as Azari- The Son of The Black Panther. *Cameron Boyce as Henry Lang- The Son of Ant Man and Wasp. *James Spader as Ultron. *Paul Bettany as Vision. *Robert Downey Sr as Iron Man (Older). *Robert Downey Jr as Iron Man (Younger). *Chris Evans as Captain America. *James Renner as Hawkeye. *Chris Hemsworth as Thor. *Lou Ferrigno as Bruce Banner (Older)/The Incredible Hulk. *Mark Ruffulo as Bruce Banner (Younger). *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow. *Don Cheadle as James Rhodey/War Machine. *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver. *Elizabeth Olson as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch. *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury. *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man. *Evangeline Lilly as Hope Lang/Wasp. *Chase Boseman as Black Panther. Differences from the Animated Film *In the animated film, Ultron is alerted of the kids location when James accidentally activates the Iron Avengers, in the live action film, Ultron finds the kids when a different alarm is tripped. *In the animated film, Henry is the son of Dr Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne and Henry was named 'Henry Pym Jr' and was nicknamed 'Pym', in the live action film, he is the son of Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne and is named 'Henry Lang'. *In the animated film, Ultron's main forces are the Iron Avengers he rewired, in the live action film, there are no Iron Avengers. *In the animated film, Francis introduces himself as 'Hawkeye' as a tribute to his father and the kids don't find out his real name until after they save Tony, in the live action film, Francis immediately tells he team his real name and never addresses himself as Hawkeye. *In the animated film, Betty Ross tells the team that Ultron is keeping Tony alive, in the live action film, it's one of the resistance spies. *In the animated film, Ultron's trophy case only has a few trophies from the avengers, while the rest is filled with trophies from unknown sources, in the live action film, Ultron's trophy case contains more trophies from the Avengers and doesn't show any of the other trophies. *In the animated film, Vision's head is removed so he could pilot the Avenger's jet and he survives until the end, in the live action film, Vision's head is never removed and he is killed by Ultron. *In the animated film, Bruce has been living in solitude trying to prevent himself from ever getting angry again, in the live action film, he's trying to cure his gamma radiation. *In the animated film, Tony doesn't get involved in the final fight with Ultron due to him being too injured, in the live action film, he fights Ultron in the Hulkbuster. *In the animated film, Torrun's Asgardian Armor is Gold, in the live action film, it's silver. *In the animated film, Hulk leaves when Betty Ross convinces him to, in the live action film, he appeared to have left in the middle of the fight. *In the animated film, the original avengers consisted of Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Black Panther, Giant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk and Vision, in the live action film, the original avengers consisted of Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Black Panther, Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Hulk, Vision, War Machine, Quicksilver, Scarlett Witch, Falcon & Nick Fury. Gallery James Rogers.jpg|James Rogers Torrun.jpg|Torrun Thorsdóttir Francis.jpg|Francis Barton Azari.jpg|Azari Henry.jpg|Henry Lang Mark 17.jpg|Iron Man Armor Mark 17 Shield.jpg|Captain America's broken shield on display in Ultron's Trophy Room Trivia *At the start of the film, Tony tells the children about the Avengers by giving the Avengers nicknames, these nicknames are: **The Soldier (Captain America) **The Spy (Black Widow) **The God (Thor) **The King (Black Panther) **The Thief (Ant Man) **The Pixie (Wasp) **The Archer (Hawkeye) **The Knight (Iron Man) **The Monster (Hulk) **The Ghost (Vision) **The Tank (War Machine) **The Blur (Quicksilver) **The Sorceress (Scarlett Witch) **The Bird (Falcon) **The Fighter (Nick Fury) Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:Live-action films Category:Adaptation Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Comics Category:Do not Edit